Bella and Alice watches True Blood
by miluvrox
Summary: FUTA WARNING Set in a world were Edward didn't come back. Bella and Alice have been fighting their attraction for each for a long time. Will watching True Bloodmake all of their buried feeling come to the surface? Bella/Alice FEMESLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had to get this down on paper. The idea wouldn't stop nagging me until I did. Hope you Like!

This is FUTA meaning that Bella has a little extra in her that I chose to use.

Also,Vampires sleep in my story.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ALICE P.O.V.

"Come on Bella! This is going to be fun" I whined at Bella,who was sitting in the passenger seat of my yellow Porsche. " I could give you a full session of _Bella Barbie _and then I could do your nails. Give you the full human sleepover experience." I chirped at her.

I really have no Idea why shes putting up this much of a fight. We already know that she's going to give in sooner and later and I bet on sooner because we're already at the house. And no one bets against Alice.

It's been 3 years since my idiot of a brother,Edward had left Bella. I honestly believe that he really thought he was doing the right thing by leaving, but it just fucked everything up in the long run. I had already seen a vision of our lives with Bella in it since the moment she had walked into that cafeteria in Forks High. My vision was of a vampirized Bella and Edward getting married again for the seventh time. It would have been their 50 year anniversary and everything was perfect. Bella eyes were butterscotch gold and she had one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen on her, She looked stunning in a off-white mid-thigh wedding gown and a white sideways veil. Her hair was one of the most unique auburn color I had ever seen with the most natural red highlights ever. A perk from being a vampire.

Edward too,looked gorgeous and his hair was for once not defying gravity. It was slicked down a little with a little curl that popped out in the front. He was wearing a fabulous black and gold suit that accented his eyes. It doesn't matter anymore. He messed up his Happy Ever After.

When we finally decided to go back to Forks to try and make things right with Bella we found a very different her waiting for us. Bella had grown up and realized that she was a very beautiful woman and she knew it. She wasn't the self-conscious teenager Bella that had to depend on somebody for everything. She was a real sarcastic broody bastard but we don't know the cause of her brooding. Another big change was that she wasn't human. She not a vampire or wolf but she is definitely something else. It was hard at first but she eventually forgave us and let us earn our ways back into her life. She just doesn't trust us enough yet to tell us what she is.

"Alice all of those things you were _way _to girly for me. Can we just get this over with already? I have better things to spend my weekend doing ya know." Bella dead-panned with that deep,husky voice of hers. That's _another _thing that's changed. Bella has always been a tomboy but now she radiated this aura of raw, primitive energy that was slightly masculine. She was getting out of the car with her now black shoulder-length hair. The bangs were short and choppy with a little part to where Bella could comb most of it over to the side.

She swaggered over to my door and opened it for me. When she bent over a little and basically just picked me up with one hand and set me on my feet I could see the lithe muscles flexing in her arms and could faintly make out her toned abs through the tight-fitted purple plaid shirt. I heard a cough and looked up to see Bella smirking a little at me. " You like ?" Bella husked out with an arched eyebrow and waltzed into the house.

I really don't know when it started but I have somehow found myself in this tangle of emotions with Bella. I wouldn't really call it love but it sure as hell is lust. I think it started about 6 months after we came back. Me and Jasper had just broke up because he had found his true mate in a lovely girl from the south. She was a newborn and his friend Peter had called him down for he could help with her gift. I really wasn't surprised when he came back and told me how he had fallen in love. I always knew that Jasper and I wasn't meant to be;we were just a phase in our lives for we wouldn't be alone when we needed someone the most.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was about 2 in the morning and me and Bella were a marathon of True Blood. We were on my bed,leaning on the headboard with Bella's to warm arm around my shoulders. I know we already see like a couple but we really aren't;I just like to cuddle okay?

On the screen we could see Sookie and Bill. They were at his house and was about to make love. The room seemed to grow smaller and smaller until the only thing I knew and felt was Bella heartbeat and warmth. I could tell both of us were no longer watching the show but we could still faintly hear Sookie's cry's of ecstasy.

Me and Bella both seemed to had leaned towards each other at the same time and our lips met halfway.

The kiss wasn't slow or passionate but it was hard and rough and it _hurt. _Underlying Bella's scorching lips were the inferno of our lust and I knew that we wouldn't be able to stop this time.

Bella had pulled away from the kiss but I could hear her labored breath and erratic heartbeats.

"Alice you do know that if we go through with this nothing will _ever _ be the same?" She questioned me with those chocolate eyes burning into me. I just scooted onto her lap with me legs wrapped around her waist and started laying sloppy trailing down to her neck.

I could tell Bella was trying to resist but we have both been fighting and wanting this for so long that now that it was here we really didn't know what to do. With my legs around her waist and my hands in her hair I could feel _everything _and something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Me and Bella collectively looked down to the growing monument that was proudly standing up in my honer. Bella blushed a beautiful scarlet that hasn't appeared on her cheeks in a long time and looked up to see my reaction. I always knew Bella was special but not _this _special but it really doesn't matter. Bella is still Bella and that isn't going to change.

I could tell that Bella really didn't believe me when I told her it's okay so I took off her shirt and trailed kissed downward and payed extra attention to her breast. Once I got to the waistband of her pants I slowly unzipped them and pushed them down and her cock sprang free.

It was a marvelous appendage at about 9 inches long and 3 inches thick. I let out a low moan of want at the thought of Bella inside of me. I licked up the shaft with light quick strokes of my tongue until I got to the head. I looked up at Bella who was watching me with lust-darkened eyes. I held her eyes because I wanted her to see me do this.

I licked a circle around the head and moved one of my hands to the base of her shaft. I slowly started pumping with my hand and covered the head with my mouth. I felt a drop of peppermint flavored pre cum make its way from the slit and licked it and moaned from the taste. Bella was getting worked up and let out a growl from that. My eyes widened because I forgot all about Bella not being human and wondered what kind of new experiences her species would bring to the table.

Bella suddenly somehow flipped me over and ripped off my clothes in under 30 seconds. Before I had time to react she was between my legs and furiously attacking my clit. She tweaked it,bit it and sucked it for all that is holy and I soon felt that familiar tension in the pit of my stomach and knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out that longer.

I was moaning and bucking harder and harder trying to get that wonderfully talented tongue to stop kidding and give me what I needed. Sex was never like this with Jasper. Jasper was tame and predicable and _boring _where as I didn't know what Bella was going to do next. She wanted all of me in every possible way and she was going to get it too. I thought I was in heaven until everything got much better.

Bella had inserted 3 of her long digits into my heated opening and was pounding away with inhuman strength. When she reached up and kissed me sloppily on the mouth and I could taste myself through her was all that I needed to get pushed over the edge.

I may have already came and was tired but Bella was no where near finished. Once I had calmed down a little and was only letting out soft moans Bella steeled the cock of her head right at my opening and gently pushed in.

Once she was in as much as she could fit inside of my tight hole she slowly started moving in and out.

I really don't know how to describe how good and right and _whole _I had felt in that moment. Bella had started going faster;so fast and hard that truly showed that she was not human and I couldn't control my screams or moan.

Suddenly I felt some sort of extension come from her cock and it latched on to my innermost and sensitive spot and it turned Bella's powerful stroke into measured taps that I had never felt before. This was one of the most pleasant feeling I every had and I never wanted it to stop.

I could tell that Bella was about to cum because she started going faster and deeper with each stroke and I think she filled me up so much that I swear her cock licked the insides of my throat and my eyes rolled back.

When I came again I bit Bella's shoulder so hard that it would surely leave the imprint of my teeth. Bella soon came after wards with a low growl of my name. She came so hard that some of the cum leaked out from my hole onto her dick that was still firmly inside of me.

After she caught her breath, she rolled over and pulled me on top of her and tiredly kissed me with the promise of talking in the morning.

While she was sleep I played with her hair and thought about things.

My feelings for Bella weren't love but I couldn't promise that it couldn't grow into it. The last thought I had before I succumbed to sleep was I sure have a story to kiss-and-tell to Rosalie about now.


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE P.O.V.

I woke up about an hour ago and just decided to watch Bella sleep. I was still in her arms with my head pressed against her chest listening to her heartbeat when it quickened up from it's steady slow beat. Her arms pressed tighter around me as if to check that I was still there, "Alice?" She said,still half sleep.

" I'm right here Bella." I reassured her and she nodded dumbly. That was one of the first times that I was truly angry with my brother for leaving Bella. When we left she basically went batshit crazy,doing all kinds of idiotic stunts just to get a rush. She really just wanted to know that she wouldn't be alone.

After a few more minutes of cuddling Bella got out of the bed and stretched. Much like a cat does, holding her hands above her head and slightly arching her spine back and let out a sound that strangely resembled a purr.

She caught me looking and smiled impishly," I'll explain it to you later. Just wait until I'm out of the tub." I just nodded,dumbfounded wondering why I haven't seen all of these characteristics earlier. While I was sitting pondering over some of my new found revelations,Bella had gotten her overnight bag and had made her way into the shower.

She came out of the shower dressed in a tight-fitted PARAMORE shirt and some baggy black pants and I could see the water from washing her hair dripping down the skin that I just wanted to taste so badly. On any other person I would think the clothes were atrocious but Bella pulled it off and managed to look entirely fuckable while doing so.

I waved her over to the bed but she just shook her head no. I was about to question her until she spoke up," Alice, I know your wondering about certain...things," she rolled her eyes at this."But I think the best way to explain everything is to just show you what I am."

I just looked up at her with my mouth opened wide,was I _finally _about to know what Bella is. I was so happy. Scratch that, I was fucking _ecstatic_! I watched Bella, waiting for her to show me what she was when she just exploded. That was the only way to explain it because it barely took a second.

One minute there was Bella and then the next there was a tiger. The tiger itself wasn't just any regular tiger,it was much too large for that. The tiger was easily four times as big as those mangy mutts in La Push. And I sincerely doubted if I could even come up to its shoulder. The tigers fur wasn't the usual burnt orange but instead a magnificent royal white with the most darkest ebony stripes that I have ever seen curled and whipped through the coat like ocean waves.

I just sat and marveled for a few minutes;trying to get the fact that this beautiful creature in front of me was _Bella. _Bella was a weretiger. A breed of shifter that I heard had went extinct a long time ago,but then again. The Wolves were supposed to be extinct also. It was a rather unfortunate that they weren't.

I quietly got up and cautiously walked up to the tiger. I knew deep down that Bella would never hurt me but instinct could not deny that the tiger might. I was right about my earlier thought; I barely reached its mid shoulder. "Bella?" I questioned the tiger and mentally cursed myself for the quavering of my voice. I already knew the answer. I just wanted to be comforted with confirmed information.

The tiger,_Bella _I mentally corrected myself, nodded her huge head and looked down at the floor. I took my time just inspecting Bella in her tiger form, feeling how soft her fur was, how her muscles moved beneath the thin layer of fat, and just trying to find similarities to Bella inside of this tiger that hid her.

I felt a large warm paw on my shoulder gently pushing me back and then _my _Bella was there with her hand on my shoulder. Seemingly the same as she was before she phased;her clothes weren't even ruffled.

"Bella your a weretiger!" I said unbelieving to her. She just looked at me and moved me over to the bed.

"Well yeah. I really wouldn't have told you about but after yesterday..." She trailed off and looked anywhere other than my eyes embarrassed."I think you kind of deserved to know." She stated.

Yesterday was,to be honest,one of the best days I've had in a while but it was a little embarrassing that all I had needed was to have a good fuck just to get out of my rut. And Bella certainly provided that indeed.

"Yeah,but that really doesn't solve my question of why," I looked around like there was some big conspiracy going on."of why you have a dick!" I ended a little hysterically. I mean I am fine with it;more then fine actually but I think I would have had this mini freak out yesterday if I wasn't so caught up in my lust." I mean seriously,last time I checked you were female." I couldn't help but to look at her pants now that I knew was underneath them.

"Alice, I _am _female." She said and I could tell by the twitch of her eye that she was trying to stay calm. Well that wasn't working for me.

"But Bella."I didn't care if I sounded like I was whining, I was seriously freaking out!"You have a dick! If I'm not mistaken that makes you a man."

"Alice." Bella looked at me,her eyes darkening. I must have really pissed her off." If you would _calm dow-"_

"Whatever," I cut her off. "You have a dic-" I never got to finish my sentence because Bella grabbed my arms, pulled them over my head, and pushed me down on the bed using her weight to keep me there.

"Alice, I am _not _a man, and if you would calm the _fuck _down and stop acting like a whining bitch and let me explain you would know I'm not. Besides, " She eased her leg in between mine and smirked when I couldn't stop my shiver." If _I'm _not mistaken,you seemed to like my dick last night." Low blow Bells. Bella slowly let me go when I tried to squirm free and could barely move. Bella is really strong.

"Sorry Bells, I guess the realization never really got through to me until now. I just had a long overdue freak out. So mind explaining this to me and can you always clue me in as to _how _your a weretiger?" I said looking at her with my hand on my chin, giving her my most studious look.

Bella looked at me as if to check I was really paying attention and let out a breath of air," Okay, I guess I'll start with me being a weretiger. But first I need you to take a deep breathe." She commanded and I did as told.

"What do you smell?" She asked me once I looked at her.

"Nothing at all. Your blood still smells the same;just not as potent." I told her. I didn't really see how this was important to her being supernatural.

Bella smirked at me and chuckled a little when she saw my puzzled face,"Exactly. I've always been a weretiger. I just hid it a lot better back then because I was a runt and I didn't really have my...you could say growth spurt yet. I was still weak and vulnerable, even more than the average human which is saying something."

The new information gave all those times when she had gotten hurt so easily and was basically a walking danger magnet a whole different light. She was still a little kitten back then and haven't really grown into her fur so to speak. I wanted to know the details and opened my mouth just to do that.

"So you mea-"

_I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now! -**(PARAMORE-PRESSURE)**_

I was cut off by the sound of Bella's phone ringing. Bella made a sort of disgruntled noise and flipped open her black and orange Sidekick.

"What do you want CJ?" Bella asked the person,CJ apparently rather annoyed.

"_Where the hell are you,man?" The girl,who was oddly named CJ said or more liked screamed._

"Where the hell _I'm _at? None of your fucking business unless I'm supposed to be somewhere right now."

"_Well actually, Ms. Know-it-all your supposed to be at the shop in thirty minutes so I suggest you hurry."_

"Shit! Gotta run,man." Bella said in a hurry and snapped closed the phone. "Alice I got to get to work. If I don't hurry I might get fired. I already missed too many days so we can finish this talk at my house. Just come around at 8 or something like that." She said this absentmindedly while she gathered her stuff.

"Okay Bells. You can take the keys to my car, but if you scratch it I'm going to be wearing you as a coat. I also won't tell anyone about what you are until your ready." I told her truthfully but I really wished she was okay with everyone knowing. We would all still love her the same.

" Thanks Babe." Bella told me,looking at me with softened eyes. I hugged her and watched her about to leave. Then almost as an afterthought she turned swiftly around and put her arms around my waist and kissed me.

The kiss was long and deep with tongues fighting for dominance,teeth scraping and moaning. Once I gave up trying to get the upper hand I moved my hands into her too soft for humans hair. Our tongues moved in time with mine like they were two dancers dancing a familiar dance.

She drew back from the kiss and did a little mock bow. "Bye Alice!" She stated happily and went through my door. I stayed there standing at the door until I could her my car being pulled out the driveway. I had let her use it because I'm just going to pick it up later on anyway, and her bike was at home.

I stood there,grinning like a fool until I could no longer hear the engine and then slowly closed the door. As if any sudden movement would break me out of my peaceful trance and slid down until my back was against the door. After a few minutes I just bust out in giggles of joy from everything that had just transpired.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It smells like Thai food in here. Have you guys been fucking?" I heard Rosalie drawl from the doorway. Well there goes peace and quiet. I looked up from where I was sitting on the bed searching through the future. Rosalie was standing at the doorway with a perfectly arched blonde brow raised and a little smirk on her face. She already knew what happened, I could still smell mine and Bella's scents in the air.

"Rosie, you don't know the half of it." I told her as I got up. That twinkle in her eye meant it was time for girl talk and I wasn't about to do it here." Come on,lets go somewhere were we can talk without people listening in."

I grabbed Rose's hand and punched the button by the door that made my wall length window open. We then jumped out and we were off. Running was always an amazing experience as a vampire. You could see the dusk molecules, the shades and hues that aren't noticeable to human. Imagine a HD 3D TV and times that by a million.

We stopped running when we got to a clearing that we found during hunting. It was a couple hundred miles away from the main hunting area and land that we didn't have to worry about the rest of the family invading our privacy. The clearing itself was rather gorgeous. The grass was high, mixed in with wild flowers that made it look polka dotted from above. I had ran around in a perfect circle a couple times so it was symmetrical and placed some rocks and other natural items to use for chairs.

I sat down on a boulder and Rose took the other one,turning to look at me pointedly." Alice it's time to spill the beans." She said in an accented drawl.

I looked at her and took a deep breath," To be honest,that was the best sex I have ever had. Way better then anything I did with Jasper. You know he seems like a sex god,but his dick was really fucking tiny in truth." I told her honestly. This would be one the first times that I talked about sex with Rose. I couldn't get her to shut up half of the time about hers and Emmett's sexcapades. I never really shared because frankly,it wasn't a lot to say. Until now.

" I think Bella provided you with exactly what you needed. Seems to have mellowed you the fuck out, Pix." She said with a sly smirk that let me know she was up to something. Rosalie was only ever this playful around the family. That means excluding Bella.

"And what exactly was that?" I questioned a little cautiously.

"A good fuck. You were never this calm before,always bouncing around like a crackhead on Starbucks."

"Fuck _you_, Rosalie." I said. She always have to rant about my tendency to hop.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way. Emmett is _more _than enough man for me." She said with a little chuckle.

" You know what Rose, I repeat my earlier statement:Fuck You. Also Bella's a lot more _manlier _then you think so just shut up until you get the facts." Shit. I wasn't supposed to tell her about Bella.

Too late now because Rose was looking over here confused."What do you mean? Does Bella carry around a strap-on 24/7 for all of her lesbian conquests."

"No. She,um...she kind of has a dick." I said, the last part rushed enough as to if Rose wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have understood me. I sat there looking at Rose,waiting for her reaction even though it didn't really matter.

She sighed and looked me in the eyes," I'm actually not surprised."

I didn't really expect for her to say that;maybe something about always knowing Bella was a freak and some other insults but not that.

Rose must have saw my look because she rolled her eyes and scoffed," I mean come on Alice. Anyone could see that Edward was the bitch and Bella was the balls in that relationship. It was so obvious. I always thought that Edward was going to come out of the closet one day. Now onto more juicy topics, how big is she?"

With that sentence me and Rosalie relaxed into a day filled with laughter and talking. Acting like the sisters we really were.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

To everyone who reads: Thank You SO much for all the reviews. I absolutely adored them. I would also like for you to know that this is the longest chapter I have EVER written so feel happy about it.

There is a quote in here from a movie that I love. Whoever can tell me what the movie is and who says it will forever be in my book of awesome people.

The links to Bella's hair and Tiger form are below. Just delete the parenthesis.()

TIGER FORM (http:/)/wikipedia/commons/8/82/Royal_White_Bengal_Tiger_headshot_at_Cougar_Mountain_Zoological_Park_

BELLA HAIR

(http:/)./_NO2UOMMYKZ0/SbecMea-kdI/AAAAAAAAFlE/XZomLSOEcAQ/s1600/short%2Bemo%

Also anyone who reads could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It would mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't have this up earlier because Monday-Friday I had to stay after school till 7 and didn't get home until 8 and by then I was really tired. I hope this makes up for the wait. EVERYONE WHO READS PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was 7:30 when I arrived at Bella's house. I had decided to just run because Bella had my car and I didn't feel like going through the trouble of using someone else's. I haven't really ever been inside of her house before. It was a 2 floor that wasn't anywhere near as big as our house but definitely not average either. I just usually dropped her off in her driveway and was eager to see it.

I got out of my car and traipsed up the driveway and lifted my hand to ring the doorbell but it was abruptly swung open before I had the chance. Bella had opened the door and was now looking adorably flustered. "Come on in,Alice. I was just about to eat a snack." She used her arm to keep the door open and she was so tall that I just went right under her.

Her house wasn't anything like I was expecting it would be. I pictured hand-me-down furniture,books everywhere, and all sorts of knick knacks just to make it cozier. But instead it was, the only way I could describe it was dark and just..._sexy._ The walls were painted a deep rich scarlet that held the uncanny resemblance to blood, and there was a big black 30 inch Sony flat screen set directly underneath the wall that the stairs were over. The couch and recliner were made from 100 percent silk and was concrete grey. The way Bella had organized the tables and couches together created a huge L with a dot in the center. The dot was a huge red and grey chandelier that made me think back to the first showings of Phantom of The Opera. There was dozens of pictures splattered around on the walls but there was one particular that caught my attention.

It was a regular-sized photo;not overblown or anything of the sorts and put in a man-made frame. The frame was made from oak wood and looked brownish-red with simple objects-mostly flowers carved in. On the left side there was a Gloxinia, Apricot blossom,and a Tulip. Using my 100 plus years of knowledge I knew those flowers meant:Love at First Sight,Timid Love, and The perfect lover. On the right side there was a Gardenia-I love you in secret, Ambrosia- Reciprocated love, and a Daisy- Innocence and faithfulness. At the bottom there was a Rose and a Clover- Closing the deal and Fertility respectfully. The flowers were made with so much detail and care that I knew that whoever did this did it for a loved one. The picture itself was old and worn out with billions of creases, as if it had been folded and unfolded time and time again with wet salty spots covering it. In the picture there was Bella, who looked about 19 at the time with her arm around another girls shoulder. You could tell that Bella had taken the picture with her other arm stretched out and there heads squishing together to fit in frame. The girl in question had long dark brown hair that looked like it might have been sandy red in the sunlight and skin that was absolutely pimple free the color of milk chocolate. She wasn't fat but definitely not skinny either. More like a very healthy chubby. The girls beauty wasn't of the traditional today type but made me think of the Venus de Milo and Michelangelo's cherubs. It was only the way they looked at each other that you could tell that they were lovers.

Bella looked at the girl like someone had gathered all of the worlds finest jewels and literature and stuffed it together in this one person. She looked at her so _reverently _that I could barely stand;to Bella this average chubby black chick was a fucking _goddess, _she was Aphrodite reincarnated into a human body. She looked at her like she loved her.

"Alice," I heard Bella soft voice behind me." Are you okay? You've been staring at that picture for a couple of minutes now. I already had time to eat and everything."

"Sorry, I was just a little bit distracted." I trailed off at the end and turned around to see her staring wistfully at the picture. She seemed to snap out of it when I walked and sat down on the end intending to leave Bella some space,but she gracefully stalked over and sat next to me so close that our legs would graze each other if we moved. " Bella did you suddenly forget what personal space mean?" I asked her with a little smirk on my face.

Bella just shrugged indifferently" I don't think that term ever applied to us. Not even in Forks. But on to more important shit...you want to know why I have a dick,right?" I nodded." It all started when I first phased...

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Bella, Age 12_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

"_Bella! You _know _we're going to find you so quit running!" I heard Stacey Morgan scream from behind me. Did she really think I was that stupid?_

"_Yeah Bella, your braces reflect off any light so you can't hide." I heard one of her goons with her shout at me. Bitch._

_I quickly skidded around one of the corners of Phoenix Middle School. Stacey had been terrorizing me ever since I dropped that spaghetti onto her shirt. I mean totally not my fault that her asshole boyfriend decided to trip me in front of her. I kept running until I found some stairs with a space up under it. Unfortunately for me, my shoes happened to be untied and I fell and skidded into the wall underneath it instead of sliding looking really badass. I felt my head slam into the brick so hard that I swear a tooth fell out. I able to hold in my whine of pain because I could see Stacey's long blonde hair swishing around from her abrupt stop. Soon the rest of her gang was there and I flattened myself into the corner to where they hopefully couldn't see me._

"_Where did the little slut go?" I heard Stacey's best friend Jennifer asked the rest of the Populars._

" _I don't know but when we find her I'm going to teach her a lesson or two." After that they talked for a little bit more and then quickly run off. I hesitantly peeked my head out from the corner to make sure it was clear. It was so I jumped up and ran like a bat out of hell to the bathroom. I heard someone coming into it so I quickly got into a stall and stood on a toilet. It took everything in me not to gag from how disgusting it was. I mean seriously, do people miss the toilet on purpose or something?_

"_We got you now Bella. It's only a matter of time." Stacey said from outside. The rest of her clique was right with her and I could see their shadows checking stalls. I tried to hold in my breath because the smell was getting to me and it all got worse when the stall was slammed open. The look in her eyes were one of a enraged bull that had gotten tired of being tricked by the tamer and I lost my footing because she quite honestly scared the crap out of me, then I was going for a face dive in a puddle of piss and god knows what else._

"_Eww!" I screamed out and they just laughed at me. That just pissed me off even more. I mean how would they like it if they had someone's urine on them. They just kept laughing and laughing and I was so _pissed. _I jumped up and tried to take a swing at Stacey but I slipped and was once again on the ground._

"_Check it guys! Looks like Pissy Izzy is going back for a second serving." Stacey laughed at me while pointing her finger at me, this just made the rest laugh even more and me even madder. While they was laughing I had managed to get up and I couldn't think. My mind was all fuzzy and my eye sight was red so I just charged Stacey and I heard her back hit the metal sink and her yelp of pain. All eyes were on me and everyone was silent. "You...you bitch! How dare you? How fucking dare you!" I heard Stacey stutter from her perch at the sink and then there was chaos._

_Irma Jackson, the biggest chick in the seventh grade and could easily dwarf me time 10 had stalked up to me, literally stalked like a mama bear protecting its cubs picked me up in an iron-tight grip and waited for Stacey's orders._

_Stacey walked over to me and gave me a evil grin,"Give her a swirly. That should wash her clean and hopefully make her smell better." She said sarcastically. Oh,no. I started squirming around trying to get free but it didn't work. I soon felt my head going into that disgusting water. I started panicking. I didn't know how to swim and I felt like I was drowning so I wailed my arms around trying to find any purchase on Irma but it just made more water go into my mouth. I just stopped trying to get free once they flushed the toilet. It wouldn't help and I need to keep all my air to myself. They finally stopped and I fell on the ground gasping for breath. Stacey walked up to me and bent over for we could be on eye level."That's what you get for thinking you could mess with me. See you later." With that she turned around and delicately walked out with the rest of her clique with her._

_1 hour later and I had just made it home. I ended up having to walk because I had missed the bus and didn't have a phone to call mom. She really needs to get me one,don't she know how many crazy people are out there. I was so fucking mad. My eyesight was red and I could barely see where the hell I was walking and I just needed to run. It was like if I didn't let my anger out I would just explode._

"_Bella,where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." My mom Renee, said coming from the living room._

"_Nowhere mom." I muttered trying to rush past her to get to the kitchen. I felt like I was coming down with the world's worst fever in history and a gigantic cup of water would calm me down for sure._

"_I know your lying Bella, just tell me where you was at and what happened to your clothes?" She said the last part a little disgusted. That made me even madder. How on earth could she be disgusted with me when she should be disgusted with herself. She's the one who's fucking guys half her age._

"_If you really want to know _mom,_" I drawled the last part out." I was previously being conditioned with piss and rinsed with toilet water." My shaking was getting more distinguished, voice was getting louder, and my anger was growing with each passing second._

_Mom looked appalled that I would ever talk to anyone that way. Especially her." Bella why are you acting like this? I know you. You wouldn't talk to anyone this way." _

_That was it. "You _know _me. You think you _know _me." I let out a low incredulously laugh." How the fuck do you think you know me when you're not even here. Your to busy off doing your stupid whimsical plots instead of being a real fucking parent so I know for a _fact _that you don't know me."My voice had gotten deeper and gruffer with each word and that just reflected my anger. I was so mad and I looked at my mom and I could see that she was actually _scared _of me. Something inside of me just snapped._

_I fell to the floor writhing in pain. I looked down at my arms and I could see the bones straining against skin and I could feel my muscles shortening and lengthening in different areas. "Mom!" I tried to call out but I couldn't move my mouth from the teeth and my tongue was being inflated and deflated over and over. "Oh god. Not you too!" I heard my mom cry out._

_The pain was getting worse and moms screams were ringing in my ears that I let out a growl of frustration. Wait a second,growl? I looked down at myself and then into a mirror that was hanging up. It wasn't me in there but instead a pit-bull sized cat that resembled a tiger._

"_Bella?" I heard my mom tentatively call out from where she was standing by the couch." I want you to think about something that makes you extremely happy and you should turn back. You're probably not going to get it the first few times so I'm just going to start explaining now."_

"_Bella,you're a weretiger. The gene has been traced back in our family to at least the days of Rome. It's more prominent in women but it skipped me. There is a lot of stuff that you need to know and I can help you with most of the more book stuff like what other supernaturals are out there and how to spot them,but for the more hands-on physical stuff you're going to need you Uncle Pat's help. But first I need you to phase back." Mom concluded._

_What the hell is she talking about? Does that mean that the overweight tiger-cat is _me. _I needed to go back to my body. Maybe when I did I would just wake up and this whole escapade was just a dream._

_What makes me happy? For some odd reason my mind started thinking of Milla Jovovich in her leather outfit from Resident Evil._

_I was abruptly back to human in less than a second. Mom gave me an appraising look but stopped frozen staring at my you-know-what. I quickly tried to cover myself with my hands but they bumped into something. I looked down and there was something between my legs that was standing straight up. What the hell? Why the fuck do I have a dick? My eyesight started blurring around the edges an I blacked out._

"_Bella,honey? Wake up sweetie." I heard my mom say softly._

"_Mom" I croaked and sat up shakily. I dazedly looked around. Mom had moved me from downstairs and into my room. She must've also put some clothes on me because I was in some boxers and a undershirt. "Is having a dick something that comes along with being a tiger?" I asked her and my voice was scratched._

_Mom had moved from leaning over me to sitting next to me on the bed." No,only certain ones of us. I first need to explain to you what a Imprint is. Different shifters have different names for Imprints and each shifter Imprint details slightly varies but for us its all about Mating. It's not about love, just about continuing the genes and we can deny it. The person is your personal match for having the best chance of a new shifter but most Tigers fall in love with their imprint."_

"_W-what does this have to do with this?" I asked and warily waved my hands around myself._

"_Well it means that your imprint is a girl and is human. If a girl shifter imprints on another girl shifter then neither of them will grow a penis because girl shifters can't have can't have kids. You're going to meet your imprint one day but you don't have to love her. You may feel a slight pull but that's just to pull to dominate and most likely impregnate but if you're in love with someone. Someone you really and truly love then it won't mess up you're relationship. You okay with all of this? I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to tell you when you were older but fate didn't work out like that."_

"_Is it ever going to go away or am I stuck?" I asked her. I didn't want to be like this. Why couldn't I just like a nice boy like every other girl. Why couldn't I just be human like everyone else? Why me?_

_Mom's eyes softened as she looked at me." No," I looked down and closed my eyes to stop the tears. I felt mom's hand up under my chin forcing me to look up at her." I still love you just the same. Your still my Bella Bear sweetie. Now try to get some sleep." She told me._

"_Okay mom. Love you too." I said and then she walked out and turned off the lights. I didn't get much sleep that night because I woke up with a little problem I didn't exactly know how to take care of,if you catch my drift._

XOXOXOXOXOX

"It's okay Bella. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." I told her honestly. I was very tempted to go hunt down that Stacey girl but I knew Bella probably wouldn't like it if I did. During her tale she had looked so sad that I couldn't help my self from climbing into her lap to give her a hug. I was still in her

lap because I hadn't bothered to move and she didn't seem to mind.

"Don't worry about it. I got my revenge on her years ago and all ready been through the hard stuff." Bella said into the top of my hair. "Turns out her and Irma had a little something-something going on and I just happened to disrupt that with my mad skills." She said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and sighed," Self-conceited much?"

Bella let out this strange laugh that she does from her belly that sound like _char har_ or something like that." You know you love me. So Alice do you want to go somewhere. Like on a date with me?" She asked with her eyes burning into me.

"At this hour? On a full moon? Are you trying to get the Vamp killed on purpose?" I asked sweetly while making an insult to the wolves at the same time.

Bella put her hands on my hips and gently scooted me over. She got up and looked down at me. "Don't worry Sweetcake, you got me here to keep the _big bad wolves _away." She said sarcasticlly.

" I don't know Bella..." I trailed off at the end.

"Come on Alice. The night is young and there's places that I want to take you." I would've blushed if I could because that sounded ridiculously dirty coming from Bella's mouth.

"I'm in." I said and Bella just smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Thank everyone for the reviews. THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE UNOFFICIAL DATE

If you have any ideas on what Bella and Alice should do please tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:VAMPIRES CAN CRY!**

A/N: I'm back and I promise you, I _will _be updating all my stories regularly now. It'll take me a little while to work my word count back up but I'm trying.

Chapter 4

"Follow me Alice. Rex is in the garage." Bella called out from in front of me. I followed her outside and around to the side of the house were her garage was. Bella pulled out a key and unlocked the garage door and it collided with the ceiling with a bang. In the middle of the garage was her Harley Davidson Nighstar who she had affectionately called Sugar. It was mostly black and orange and was low set. Like the original Harley's and not today's Ducati based bikes. I never really bothered to learn the parts of a motorcycle but I bet if I asked Rosalie she would know everything. Both Bella and Rosalie were motorcycle enthusiast which seemed to be about the only thing they had in common. I gave Rex a closer inspection and noticed something new about it.

"Really Bella, Batman?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. Bella was hiking one leg over the seat but when she finished she looked at me.

"Hells yeah. Everybody knows Batman was the only _real _badass from Marvel. He also always has the best wheels too." I looked at Bella and at her seat to see that it only fitted her and wondered were I was going to sit at.

"Your forgetting about Superman. The guy who has lasers for eyes and superhuman strength." I told her retortly. Bella gave that strange laugh and pretended to wipe sweat off her face.

"Your really funny Alice. No your fucking hilarious. Superman can crush a car, which is something we both can do and he has laser eyes, which is something I have but of the better variety. " My eyes widened hysterically and I bet I looked like one of those Barbie dolls but she has laser eyes. Did being a weretiger give her extra powers too?

" Do you really have laser because if you do that _so _cool. You _have _to show me." I said in a big rushed sentence. Bella put her hands up keeping me off of her because I did get a little excited and was practically mauling her from her seat.

" I said a laser of a different _variety,_but I do have a laser. I can show you later but only after you come with me." I looked at her questionably because I really didn't see a possible way for both of us to fit. Bella must've known what I was thinking because she gestured to the little space in front of her.

"Alice you can fit. You_ are _a midget after all." She said teasingly. I walked over to her and slapped her in the back of the head lightly. I put one of my legs on the other side of the bike thankful for its low structure. There wasn't anymore room so I just sat down awkwardly on Bella's legs, careful to avoid being directly on her lap.

Bella looked down at me then rolled her eyes. She slowly turned the handle and Rex gently pulled out of the drive. Before she could protest, I gracefully hopped off the bike and closed the garage and locked it. When I went to sit back down again,Bella roughly pulled me back into her stomach and onto her lap.

I tried to look up at her but I couldn't really turn because Bella's arms were around me tightly to reach the handle bar and my head was tucked up under her neck. "Isn't that a lot better?" I heard Bella say somewhere in my unconscious but it didn't really register because I felt alive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I didn't really know where we were going but it was obvious once we arrived in front of the movie theater. Bella pulled into the parking lot and abruptly stopped right before hitting a pole. I got off of Bella and made sure to slow down my movements for I could look human. Bella got off of Rex and walked to my side. Once we got to the ticket booth turned me," What do you want to see,babe?"

"Confessions of A Shopaholic." I answered automatically. Confessions of A Shopaholic is one of my all-time favorite movies. It also doesn't help that Patricia Fields did an amazing job on the wardrobe. It must've been my lucky day because they were doing a special showing just for tonight.

"Come on, Alice. Can't we see something else? Preferably scary?" Bella had a mocking smile at the end because she knew nothing in there was capable of scaring us.

"_Please _Bella!" I whined and started pouting. No one could resist my Pixie Pout,it was practically certified to get you what_ever _you want. Bella only stared back at me.

"Sorry Sweetcakes, but you are not making me sit through another 2 hours of watching some chick play dress up." I guess Bella was going to make this difficult. I straightened up and clasped my hands together in front of me and started quivering my bottom lip striving to look heartbroken and innocent.

Bella steeled her jaw and glared back just as fiercely as I was pouting. With frozen eyes Bella turned around to the guy in the booth who looked bored and pissed off,and in her most pleasant voice asked,"Two tickets for The Wolfman please."I looked at in disbelief. She was the one taking me on a date; Normally the date gets to chose the movie. But then again, nothing was normal with Bella. I rushed up to the booth and lightly pushed Bella out of the way. "Confessions of A Shopaholic." I told him in my serious voice.

"Two tickets for The Wolfman,_now _please. " Bella countered in a not-so-nice voice that was akin to a rumbling growl. She was leaning against the counter with both hands spread out threateningly close to the glass and even I could see the animal that was sheltered by a thin layer of skin. The boy in the booth looked dumbfounded and kept glancing between me and Bella. We both were very serious but I really doubted my look was enough to conquer Bella's dangerous aura. The guy seemed to make up his mind and hurriedly punched some buttons on the computer. " Two tickets for The Wolfman,hope you have a nice day!" The guy said with fake enthusiasm.

Bella nodded at the guy and took my hand while I glared at him."Alice, I know you wanted to see that movie but it's really not that big of a deal." Not that big of a deal! I fucking love that movie and there doing a 1 day special to see a 4 year old movie in theaters and it's not that big of a deal. I huffed angrily and snatched my hand out of her grasp. Bella just sighed and grabbed her popcorn.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Me and Bella was sitting in the back of the theater,where it was the darkest and the movie was close to the end. The Wolfman, Lawrence was in a asylum where they was supposed to be "curing" him. I don't know anything about my past life, which is highly unusual for a vampire. I sometimes get little flashes of a memory and all of them are things I could have went without knowing and this particular scene was a little to close for comfort.

They had Lawrence strapped onto this long piece of board that was more like debris hovering over a pool. I had a sickening feeling that I knew what was going to happen next. I abruptly clasped the arm rest and didn't hold myself back enough and I could hear the crack of metal being bent. I was shaking; shaking so hard that I could have been mistaken for a mutt and Bella leant over and put her arm around my shoulder successfully pinning my arms to my side." Sweetcakes,what's wrong? Just calm down and talk to me."my fears were confirmed when they started inching Lawrence lower and lower and inch by inch until he collided with the water. Everything was so dark and I could barely even see. I could litterally feel the ice water rushing through my veins, numbing my arms and legs and it felt like my heart was going to freeze over, but none of that was possible because I was long dead and that made me realize it was a memory. I started sobbing that strange dry-heaving that us vampires do to release heavy emotions. Why should my first complete memory be of something so_ horrible?_ It wasn't fair.

Bella stood up and bent down and picked up my limp hands from my sides and wrapped them around her neck. She picked up my full body from my abdomen then turned me around to gently cradle me like a baby. My legs were dangling only a little from one of her arms and her other one was supporting my head onto her shoulder. " It's okay Sweetcakes. Everything's going be fine. You're okay. Don't worry." She whispered into my ear. She kept repeating it like a mantra as she carried me and I was so utterly _thankful _that I didn't have to go through this alone. Everyone was looking at us strangely and I didn't want to see the confused faces,so I just buried my head deeper into Bella's better-than-chocolate scent.

She carried all the way out of the theater and once we got to her bike, she made sure to keep me wrapped safely in her arms and covered by everything that's her. I looked up from where I was buried in Bella's shoulder once I felt the bike stop. "Walk with me." Bella requested.

I slowly got up from the bike and immediately felt Bella's warm arm wrapped around my shoulder's. We started walking until we got to the beach. Bella let go of me and ran around a minute checking for humans so I just sat down in the sand;not caring about my clothes. Bella must've been settled with what she found because she nodded to herself and walked back over to me.

"Sweetheart, you remember when I told you I would show you my powers one day?" Bella asked me. I nodded. Bella continued, "Well, here it is."

Bella took a deep breath and phrased into her tiger form, only this time she didn't stop at the usual gorgeous white and black fur and instead kept phrasing. I gasped and marveled at how beautiful Bella truly was. I watched in amazement as water, seemingly coming from the air, compacted and reshaped itself inside of Bella until it was frozen solid. I could see all the rippling of the water particles still inside Bella's translucent fur. I reached out and touched it and, much to my surprise, found that even if it was ice, it was as hot as a furnace. I didn't get to relish in how Bella's warmth made me feel human because, all to soon, she was gone.


End file.
